


I'm Here

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain and the Doctor will always have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



A shipwide outbreak of flu imported from the colony they’d been too late to save keeps the doctor up for a week.

A call that devolves into a shouting match faster than usual has the captain screaming things at his brother across the lightyears, things he won’t be able to take back this time.

Ship’s midnight and two friends are pacing, heartsick but together, along the observation deck.

Sunless dawn finds them again, weary and silent, twined together in a bed meant for one.

Lips part, hearts beat, bodies echo in rhythm the only promise they dare make. _I’m here._

**Author's Note:**

> For ImpishTubist, who's having a bad day. <3
> 
> For my [Daily Drabble Challenge](http://canonisrelative.livejournal.com/23306.html). 100 words. Prompt: I'm Here


End file.
